


Daggers & Crushes

by LokiStank



Series: 3 am one shots [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aesir Tony, Fandral Is Not A Dick, Fandral has a thing for our resident trickster, I couldnt think of a title, Love Confessions, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Prince Loki, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, and loki is his bff, but maybe it kinda is?, idk - Freeform, so have a not exactly related one, so he tries to get tony to hook them up, tony is a blacksmith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiStank/pseuds/LokiStank
Summary: Tony doesn't really know how to say no when Fandral begs him to help him get a date with the prince. Maybe it's for the best. It's not like Loki likes him like that anyway.





	Daggers & Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> this is more of a drabble, really.

"I like him."

Anthony felt his heart tug but he put on a smile, facing the tall blonde. "That's great, Fandral."

"Do you think he maybe fancies me as well, Anthony? I mean he is the prince. He's Loki. You of all people know how he is. Has he said anything?"

Anthony didn't know what to tell him. He wanted to discourage the nobleman, keep him away from his prince. But everyone constantly teased them, Fandral and Loki, placing bets on when they'd finally sleep together at the very least. Everyone thought that Fandral was good for Loki. Wash out some of his darkness. Fill it with light and optimism that seemed to be in the blonde's nature.

They didn't know Loki like Anthony did. He didn't need someone to wash out his darkness - he'd hate anyone that dared try. No, the younger prince needed someone to balance it out, complement the dark accents and pull out the light from within. The dark is who he is.

"He hasn't said anything," the weaponsmith replied. "I can ask? I'll bring you up in conversation. Get his opinion, see if he has feelings for you. Alright?"

"That would be amazing, Anthony." Fandral's smile eased Anthony's ache just a little. "Thank you so much. Oh, Loki and I could be marvellous, you know. Everyone thinks so. He's quite gorgeous, isn't he? The dark hair and the pale skin, and oh, those eyes. Have you ever seen a green so vibrant? What do you think? You like men, yes? What is your opinion on him, Anthony?"

"He is my best friend," he replied, looking pointedly away.

"Yes, but surely his looks do not surpass you."

"They do not."

"And?"

"Yes, okay, Fandral?" he spit, stopping his walk to face the warrior. "Yes he's fucking gorgeous. Is that all you want to hear?"

"Yes." The smile dropped off the man's face as his eyes grew wide with something not unlike realization. "I am sorry. I did not mea-"

"You did nothing wrong." Anthony turned back, walking away faster, back to the sanctuary of his workshop. "I'll talk to him later."

If Fandral replied, he didn't hear it. He was too busy speedwalking out of there, trying his damn hardest to ensure the nobleman didn't see the tears rapidly filling his eyes.

* * *

 

 "Pass me the hammer, would you?"

Anthony felt as the tool was nudged into his hand. He didn't look back but mumbled his thanks as he brought it down onto the blade he was crafting. These set of daggers needed to be completed in two weeks for the princess of Vanaheim and Anthony still had quite a bit left to do. He'd been too distracted lately. The conversation he'd had with Fandral a few days ago was no help to his state of mind.

In short, Anthony was stressed as all Hel.

As he brought down the hammer into another strike, he felt a soft, cool, familiar hand wrap around his wrist, effectively stopping the blow. He looked down in surprise only to see that he was mere centimetres away from hammering his thumb. The weaponsmith sighed tiredly just as the hand started moving down his wrist to intertwine their fingers. Cliche as it is, Anthony couldn't help but feel better at the contact and allowed himself to grip the hand tight.

"Are you alright, Tony?" Loki asked, using their connected hands to spin him towards himself. He found himself staring right at the prince, those gorgeous green eyes barely hiding worry. "Take a break. You're overworking yourself."

"That's not true," he tried to protest. "I just need to get this done for the princess' birthday, Lokes. You know how it is."

"The princess can wait," Loki said firmly, leaving no room for argument. "You come first. When was the last time you took a shower or ate something? Couple days, I'd wager. Come out with me, Tony. We'll have dinner and go for a walk."

The concept of having some alone time with Loki was beyond tempting. And food. Food sounded really good right about now. "Fine. But only for a few hours. I need to get back to work."

"That's all I ask."

And then they were on their way to the market closest to Anthony's home. Loki bought them sandwiches from a witch he knew well and they ate as they walked. The route they were walking was familiar to the both of them. It was headed straight to a secluded park no one visited in fear of the beast rumoured to live in the huge lake surrounding it. They'd never cared for the town gossip and spent most of their time together there, watching the sunset and talking about anything and everything.

Loki led the way to the water's edge and they both settled down, sitting with their legs crossed as they watched the stars. Anthony had to force himself to keep his eyes fixed on the stars instead of the beautiful prince next to him but it was too hard. Loki had this horrible habit of looking absolutely breathtaking no matter the situation and right now, with the moonlight illuminating the sharp structure of his face, Anthony was a goner.

"Staring is rude, you know," Loki spoke up, interrupting the silence.

Anthony looked away, trying to hard his blush. He'd never been so glad for the dark. "Sorry," he said, looking out into the lake. "I got distracted."

"Are you feeling alright, Tony?" The weaponsmith could feel the mage's sharp stare on him, bleeding barely concealed concern.

"Do you have feelings for Fandral?" he blurted. The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. He just had to know.

He watched as Loki frowned. The prince's face twisted into an expression of confusion and slight bewilderment. Anthony was unsure as to whether these expressions were a positive or a negative.

"What type of a question is that?" he said at last.

"It's a question. You should answer it."

Loki levelled him an unimpressed stare at the sass. "No. Why in all the Realms would you ask me that?"

"I was just asking."

"Why?" He really looked astonished now. "What makes you think I'd have feelings for Fandral?"

"i don't know. You spend a lot of time with him, there's all those rumours of you two sleeping together. They had to have stemmed from something."

"You believe those?" Loki shook his head and looked away from Anthony. "I thought you, of everyone else, would be above that."

"It's not that I believe them, Loki," he tried. "Fandral wanted to know what you thought of them."

At this, Loki looked back at him. "He what? Why?"

Anthony knew it was much too late to keep Fandral's secret anymore. He knew it was selfish, but he'd much rather Loki know it than think lowly of him. "Fandral has feelings for you. He asked me to find out if you felt the same."

"Oh." Loki wouldn't meet his eyes. "You can tell him that I do not return his sentiment and I apologise. I do not, however, apologise for the fact that my heart belongs to another. Him and I are alike in that area. We will both not get the men we harbour feelings for. Although, I'd wager mine goes much further than simple attraction."

For the second time in a week, Anthony felt his heart almost shatter at another's words. Loki had feelings for someone else. Loki was in _love_ with someone else.

"I'll be sure to let him know," he said curtly before standing up and making his excuses to leave.

Loki didn't try to stop him.

* * *

 The next few days were awful to say the least.

Anthony immersed himself completely in finishing the daggers for the princess, stopping only when Lady Pepper and James Rhodeson forced him to eat. Loki hadn't been heard from since that night, not by Thor, not by Fandral, and most definitely not by Anthony. The Prince's sudden disappearance confused him but he wasn't that surprised. Loki did this a lot.

Although he knew it would hurt, Anthony would really like to see Loki again. He felt a burning need to make an excuse for the other night. He wanted to apologize, tell him he had felt ill and that it was absolutely nothing. Most of all though, Anthony wished to tell Loki how he felt. His chest felt close to bursting with the emotions he kept inside, shielded from anyone even hoping for a clue. 

Fandral had made his way to Anthony's workshop the day before, asking on Loki's feelings towards himself. The weaponsmith saw no reason to keep hope alive in the nobleman's chest and proceeded to let him know, as nicely as his bruised heart would allow, that the prince didn't reciprocate. Fandral left looking sad, but nowhere near as devastated as Anthony felt.

There was no way the nobleman had anything more than a simple crush on Loki, fueled by unwarranted rumours around the city. Fandral was just hoping to prove it true, get more attention to himself, be known far and wide as Prince Loki's consort.

The thought filled Anthony with rage. 

Just as Anthony brought his hammer down on the dagger, completing it, the little bell above the workshop door chimed, signalling someone's arrival. He paid it no mind, more focused on finally being done with the princess' gift than a random customer. Intending to box the gift, he turned around only to freeze. There, having disappeared near a week, stood the devil of Anthony's mind himself ; Loki.

"Have I come at a bad time?" Loki asked, starring at the daggers awkwardly. Loki was never awkward.

"No, um, I was just going to box them. It can wait if there's something you want," he replied, feeling a little uneasy himself. The emotions he'd tried so hard to suppress were resurfacing at the mere sight of this gorgeous man and he was simply helpless to it. He couldn't help but feel intoxicated by it.

"Oh. It's alright, I don't want to keep you," he tuned around, "I'll be back some other time."

And just like that, he felt crestfallen again. "Sure ye-"

"Oh to hell with it," Loki turned around and walked up to him, snatching the daggers from Anthony's grip to place them on the table. "I am sorry, Tony."

"For?"

"For not being clear with you the other night. For leaving you for so long. And most of all, for not putting my useless brain to work. I am the God of Mischief and _Lies,_ Tony, and yet I couldn't see through yours."

"What do you mean?" Anthony really was confused. Loki couldn't mean what he thought he did, could he?

"You utter fool," Loki mumbled before pulling him closer by the hands. What happened next was a bit of blur, but he could never forget the sensation of his lips meeting Loki's for the first time, the way an arm wrapped around his waist while a hand tilted his chin higher. He'd never forget how Loki tasted of mint and chocolate, how he gasped into the kiss when Tony regained his senses enough to furiously kiss back, pouring everything he could into it.

They pulled away slowly, lips red and bruised, pupils dark and dilated, hearts racing. Loki's fingers lingered airily on his chin and around his waist as his forehead rested against Anthony's, who's own arms circled the prince's shoulders. "It's you, Tony," Loki whispered against his lips. "It's you, it's always been you."

As Anthony surged forward to show Loki just how much he loved him, Anthony thought that maybe Fandral's little crush was a good thing after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and they lived happily ever after. fandral's chill with it after he got over the crush.  
> i wanted this to be a lot longer, more drawn out. i didn't want to leap straight to the kiss and them getting together. but i didn't have time, this story has been in my drafts for so long, and im so busy. i just took what i could get and finished this as fast as possible while still ensuring it's not horrid.  
> im bringing back my old aggressive marketing technique.  
> leave kudos and comments or i'll pull your hair.


End file.
